


I spy

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby is undercover trying to get Chris to turn on Vern. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I spy

Keller was tied to a chair; he had a black eye and a swollen mouth.  
There were bruises all along his side, and his bare chest had cigarette burns all over it.  
Toby felt bile rise in his throat.  
“Is he alive?” he asked.  
“Yeah. He’ll live. He wouldn’t talk though,” said Ryan O’Reily and snickered.  
“And now?”  
“He asked for you,” said Ryan. “Figured I’d have ago at him first.”  
“You could have spared him,” said Toby.  
“You are too much of a pussy for this line of work. Just like my brother.”  
“Do you think he’ll tell on Schillinger?”  
“I was a very bad cop. Now you be the good one,” sneered Ryan.

*  
Keller looked up, and smiled. “Toby,” he said. “Told him I’d only talk to you baby.”  
“And you let him beat you and burn you rather than talk to someone else?”  
“Yeah. I’ll only spill for you.”  
Ryan snickered.  
“What?” said Chris. “Toby didn’t tell you we were a thing?”  
“Shut up Chris..” Toby wanted to take him to the doctor, but he had to get him to talk first.  
“We were lovers,” said Chris. “He was trying to get me to defect. Worked fine. I fucked him real good.”  
“Liar,” said Ryan.  
“No. It’s the truth. I had my cock up his tight little ass the first night we were alone. I was his first, and he loved it every way. Didn’t cha baby?”  
Toby frowned.  
“Fine,” he said. “You had me. The things I do for my country.”  
“Bullshit,” said Chris. “You were mine. You begged me to take you over and over. “  
He coughed and Toby flinched.  
“Alright,” said Toby. “ I love you and we fucked, in every way two guys can fuck. I sucked you and you sucked me, I licked your damn sexy ass, and you fucked mine. I’m totally yours and you can tattoo your name on my ass and be done with it. I’m your cock-slut, your bitch, your lover. Now, spill.”  
Chris laughed despite the pain.  
Then he told them all they needed to know.  
*  
Afterwards they took him to see the unit doctor. Toby sat by his side and held his hand while he slept restlessly, doped up on morphine.  
He tried not to think of the pain Keller must be in and how Ryan made him suffer needlessly.  
Toby had vowed to bring Schillinger’s gang down after they slaughtered most of his family.  
He seduced Chris to achieve his revenge, and it worked beautifully.  
His ex-wife and children lived under secret identities god knew where.  
Now he had to do the same with Chris.  
He might never see his kids again, but at least they were safe.  
*  
Keller woke up and sighed. “You’re here,” he said.  
“Told you I would be,” said Toby. “When you’re better we leave.”  
“Yeah? They’ll let us?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
“ I love you,” said Chris and Toby kissed him softly, the chafed skin of his lips warm against Toby’s own.  
*  
“You are insane,” said Peter Marie. “He’s a murderer. Do you really want to go with him?”  
“Yes,” said Toby. “Schillinger and his men will be dead or captured soon. I made him a promise to go away with him if he told on them. I keep my promises.”  
“True. But his psych profile says he’s a sociopath.”  
“Oh. That’s all?”  
“Tobias. It’s serious. He’s obsessed with you. That’s not love, that’s co-dependence.”  
“I’ll take what I can get.”  
“You could be with Genevieve, be with your children.”  
“No. I’ll only hurt them. I’m damaged now, like him. That’s why I need to leave. I only hurt my loved ones.”  
“He’ll hurt you,” she said sadly.  
“Yes. Lovers do that.”  
“You’ve never loved a man before.”  
“Neither has he.” Chris had fucked many men, yes, loved no.  
“He killed innocents.”  
“So did I,” said Toby. “For my country, how are we different?”  
“He took pleasure in it.”  
“And I suffered for my kills. Same end result. A teenage girl is dead because I aimed wrong.”  
“It was an accident.”  
“She’s still dead. That’s why I have to go with him. We’re dark souls, we cling to each other.”  
“Tobias..”  
“Goodbye, my friend,” said Toby and left.  
*  
Toby woke in a strange bed with his lover beside him. Keller’s chest was still scarred, but his wounds had healed. Toby stroked his cheek, and smiled.  
“Hey,” he said.  
“Hey baby,” said Chris. “Want to fuck?”  
“You are so crude.”  
“Hell, yes.”  
Chris kissed him and Toby kissed back.  
“I love you,” said Toby, tangled in strong arms, feeling safe.  
Keller was a murderer and he still felt comfort in his arms.  
He might never see his family again, but he had this.  
It would have to do, he thought while Chris possessed him again.


End file.
